inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ozawa Misa
'Ozawa Misa (御座羽魅差）'is an original character used in fanfiction.net. Background Misa was one of those 'perfect people'. Starting in Elementary School, she had always been athletic, smart, pretty and kind. She was trusted by her classmates and teachers. She loved, but other's were jealous of her. One day, the jealousy went too far. One day, a mysterious person vandalized the stage the day before the school play. A classmate blamed it on Misa. Everyone began to corner Misa nad asked her why she would have done such a thing. Misa, not being used to being spoken to like this, shut herself down, in other words, passed out. She took counseling since then, and know in middle school, she was almost fine. Her family moved to Inazuma-Cho and she transferred to Raimon. She lives in a middle-sized house at the edge of town with her Mother, Father, Little Brother, and pet Cat. Her Father is a business man who is often away on business trips and her MOther is a house wife who often volunteers at the library, Misa's third home (1st home is school, 2nd home is home). Her not so little brother, Ozawa Susumu, is in the 1st year of middle school, and spends most of his time either getting his butt kicked by his sister in mahjong, or hanging out with his friends. Appearance Misa is a little shorter than average by being 5ft 2 in the second year of Middle School. Misa has a little above shoulder length scarlet hair and hazel eyes. She is seen almost always smiling because she claims that she is always happy for some reason. Normally let down loose, sometimes when playing a sport, she ties her hair in two low pigtails. Before Middle School, she had hip long hair. Also her appearance changed very much, many say that she looks attractive now in different ways. Normally she is seen wearing a dark turquoise sweater and skinny jeans. Depending on her mood she'll wear a light pink shirt and white skirt. Personality Misa before Middle School was the typical 'perfect person' as explained in the background section. Ever since the 'Stage Incident', Misa has changed from being a leader to being a follower. Also she is still kind, nice, open minded, as before, now, she cannot express her feelings as well and express her thoughts. As a result, she is always smiling for she believes that "it's the only emotion I know that I can't go round with". Before moving, and after the 'Stage Incident', she was often teased and called a parasite. Misa knows herself that she really is living off of other people and does not deny the fact that she is one. Trivia *Misa, the way I wrote it, means 'Attractive Differences' , referring to her appearance change between Elementary and Middle School. *Also, Ozawa, the way I wrote it means 'Feathered Throne', ironiclly, Misa hates birds. *Her cat's name is Torishi, when written in kanji, it means Bird-dead. Category:OC Characters